A Magia do Natal
by Mille Evans
Summary: Faltavam apenas alguns dias para o Natal e eu não tinha perspectiva nenhuma de que aquele dezembro fosse diferente dos demais. Isto é, até eu pegar uma carona com nada mais, nada menos, do que Sesshoumaru Inokuma. Resumindo tudo numa frase: o que diabos está acontecendo? Só pode ser Magia de Natal. [Presente para Laura] [S x R] [UA]


Disclaimer: Inuyasha pertence à Takahashi Rumiko.

xxx

**A Magia do Natal**

_Porque às vezes o Natal é mais do que crianças felizes ou o típico ho ho ho. Sou a prova viva disso._

xxx

**N.A: **Olá pessoasss!

A quanto tempo, não? Pois bem, resolvi aparecer com um presente de Natal! xP Está dividido em duas partes, essa é a primeira. Felizmente agora estou de férias e pretendo me dedicar a postar mais histórias aqui, começando por esse especial de Natal_. _Queria dedicar esse pequeno fic à uma pessoa muito especial que sempre me incentiva a melhorar e que está sempre disposta a ler qualquer coisa que eu escreva: minha revisora, irmã, ameaçadora de morte caso eu seja má – hihi –, e sobretudo amiga, _Laura! _Eis aqui meu presente para você, como um singelo agradecimento por estar por perto me apoiando, me dando ideias, dicas e me fazendo melhorar a cada novo capítulo, história e ideia. Te gosto muito, sua caralhuda! Hahahaha que você continue sendo essa pessoa única pra toda eternidade, feliz Natal!

Espero que goste!

xxx

Faltavam alguns dias Natal.

A neve caía do lado de fora de um jeito delicado e singelo, e por conta disso as casas e prédios estavam cobertos por uma camada fria, gelada e branca que dava à cidade de Nova York toda uma magia inexplicável, todos pareciam estar explodindo de ansiedade, fosse pelo jantar da grande noite, que prometia ser suculento e delicioso – em alguns dias todos reclamariam de quão gordos estariam sem ao menos se recordar como foram capazes de comer feito um rebanho de rinocerontes esfomeados -, mas isso não vem ao caso. Continuando o que se define como um Natal decente, as pessoas também abririam seus presentes aos pés da árvore de Natal e se abraçariam, felizes por estarem juntas. Era assim que era pra funcionar, era assim que devia ser. Mas não pra mim, é claro.

Vestida num vestido vermelho rodado cheio de pompons brancos, usando um par de botas vermelhas com detalhes dourados que iam até o meio das minhas canelas e balançando um monte de sinos tediosamente, eu encarava a fila quilométrica de crianças que aguardavam para ver o papai noel me perguntando somente uma coisa: o que, em nome de todos os infernos, eu estou fazendo aqui?

- Rin, preste atenção, mexa esse sino direito! – A voz de Kagome atraiu minha atenção. Ela, muito mais animada e feliz, me olhava com uma expressão levemente impaciente, os olhos azuis fixos em mim enquanto ajeitava o gorro vermelho na cabeça. – E onde está seu gorro?

Girei os olhos. O maldito gorro era uma bola de tecido vermelho dentro do bolso do meu vestido que eu fingia ter esquecido a existência tranquilamente. Eu sempre me recusava a usar aquilo, me sentia uma versão esquisita de um dos anões da branca de neve, edição limitada de natal. Por conta disso, eu fugia da obrigação de usar essa coisa horrorosa tanto quanto podia e recorria a soluções toscas para fingir que estava esquecida sobre a existência dessa coisa, como agora. Numa tentativa inútil de disfarçar, continuei balançando os pequenos sinos que eu segurava fingindo animação.

Não deu certo. Kagome ainda me olhava feio e eu desisti de fingir que estava a ignorando.

- Não vou usar essa coisa. – Decretei, fechando a cara.

Kagome estreitou os olhos azuis.

- Rin-chan, você _tem _que usar o gorro.

- Kagome, você por um acaso já viu meu tamanho? – Apontei para mim mesma, fazendo com que minha amiga de infância observasse meu um metro e sessenta e três de altura. – Com essa coisa na cabeça as pessoas vão achar que eu sou um maldito duende.

Kagome girou os olhos, dando uma leve risada.

- Que exagero Rin-chan! Você nem é assim tão baixa.

- As crianças estão aqui para ver o papai noel, e não uma duende geneticamente alterada.

- Geneticamente alterada para ser uma resmungona. – Kagome apertou os olhos, a língua estalando num som irritante de descontentamento. – Fique feliz por não ter que se vestir como uma árvore ou algo do gênero. Além do mais, você estava precisando do dinheiro, senhorita.

Aquela fala de Kagome me derrubou. Imediatamente desfiz minha carranca e me lembrei da razão pela qual estava ali. Eu trabalhava no metrô vendendo as passagens, mas para passar o Natal com algum dinheiro além daquele que eu usava para pagar as contas, tive que fazer um bico de fim de ano. Em outras palavras, sou uma assistente de papai noel que deve sorrir e soltar purpurina por onde passa.

Ou ao menos era assim que devia ser.

- Okay, você venceu. – Enfiei o gorro na cabeça e o ajeitei em torno das minhas orelhas rezando para não estar tão idiota quanto eu acho que devo estar usando aquilo. – Vamos animar esses pirralhos. – Comentei, enquanto começávamos a andar em direção à poltrona do papai noel, que ainda estava vazia. As crianças não calavam a boca na fila, mas as filas para fotos e tudo o mais estavam fechadas.

- Você não pode chamar as crianças de pirralhos.

- Catarrentos pode? – Dei um sorrisinho maldoso.

- Não, Rin-chan. – Kagome replicou, pacientemente. – Pergunte o nome deles à mãe e os chame de acordo com o que ela disser.

Apenas maneei a cabeça, respirando fundo. Não era a primeira vez que eu estava lá, fazia quatro dias que tinha começado naquele emprego temporário, mas já tinha sido tempo suficiente para ver crianças berrando, chorando, se atirando no chão ou vomitando na barba falsa de papai noel que os caras usavam (eca). Normalmente eu devia acalmar eles ou algo assim, mas crianças me dão pânico e a ação mais cabível quando vejo alguma dessas pequenas criaturas tirando foto com papai noel enquanto mostra o dedo do meio, como ocorreu no dia anterior, era meter um pedala na parte de trás da cabeça delas e mandar a mãe dar um belo corretivo quando chegasse em casa.

- Cadê o papai noel? – A voz de Kagome me tirou dos devaneios.

Olhei para a poltrona vazia.

- Sensatamente, deve ter fugido. Eu fugiria.

- Rin-chan. – Kagome me chamou num tom sério, e então suspirou preocupada, olhando as horas no relógio. – Faltam pouco tempo. Precisamos fazer alguma coisa ou a administração do shopping vai comer nossos fígados. – Ela me olhou de um jeito aflito.

Arqueei a sobrancelha.

- Não vou ser papai noel. – Decretei.

- Não é isso, precisamos achar alguém que possa ser nosso papai noel. Se ao menos conhecêssemos algum velhinho… - Ela suspirou pesadamente.

Cocei o queixo repassando mentalmente todos os caras que conhecia. Não encontrei nenhum que não assustasse as crianças ou algo assim, com exceção de…

- Kagome. – Chamei, coçando o queixo.

- O que, Rin-chan?

- Inuyasha está livre?

- Bem, ele disse que viria me buscar no fim do expediente.

A olhei sugestivamente. Kagome arregalou os olhos.

- GENIAL! – Brandiu, em alto e bom som, tão subitamente animada que dei um passo para trás. – Rin-chan, você é um gênio. – Ela me abraçou de um jeito esmagador.

- Ei. – Resmunguei, sentindo minhas costelas estalando, e ela me soltou. – E sabe o melhor? Podemos pedir pra Sesshoumaru-sama vir junto!

Arregalei tanto meus olhos que achei que por um momento eles iam saltar da minha cara e cair no chão.

- Por que? Ele é ocupado. Não pode vir. Não seja idiota. Isso é alguma piada? – Falei tudo tão rápido que acho que até me engasguei.

Kagome apenas deu risada e me ignorou, saindo em passos rápidos em direção a um canto mais isolado com o celular em mãos.

Suspirei desanimada e fechei os olhos, massageando a ponte do nariz. Ela não estava falando sério, estava? Eu tinha sugerido que ela chamasse Inuyasha para ser papai noel e aquela maldita me vinha com a ideia estúpida e descabida de convidar também Sesshoumaru. Quer dizer. O que Kagome tem na cabeça? Certamente não é um cérebro. Em qual maldita hipótese Sesshoumaru Inokuma viria a ser um papai noel num shopping no fim da tarde? Era absolutamente irreal imaginá-lo naquela poltrona com uma criança no colo. A fila seria quilométrica; não pelas crianças, mas pelas mães das crianças.

Corei com esse último pensamento, arregalando os olhos levemente. Mas o que eu estava pensando?

Quer dizer. Não é que eu tivesse uma paixão platônica por ele nem alguma dessas coisas idiotas, mas… Eu o achava muito bonito. E elegante, também. Ele e Inuyasha cuidavam da empresa da família e eram reconhecidos até pela mídia. Kagome conhecia Inuyasha desde crianças e quando os dois finalmente pararam de se comportar feito dois idiotas as coisas deram certo entre eles. Eu e Sesshoumaru somos apenas dois estranhos eu só o vejo de vez em quando, nas ocasiões em que Kagome me arrasta para alguma data festiva na mansão dos Inokuma. Então sou obrigada a aparecer naquela casa luxuosa e ficar entre pessoas que têm uma quantia de dinheiro que eu jamais vou chegar perto de ter ao longo de toda minha vida mesmo que trabalhe feito uma escrava. E Sesshoumaru… Ficar perto de todos os Inokuma era sempre intimidante, mas ficar perto dele era uma coisa absurda. Eu mal conseguia olhá-lo direito nos olhos e sentia uma vontade louca de sair correndo e me esconder atrás de algum móvel que ocultasse minha pessoa. Sesshoumaru emanava um tipo de elegância e auto confiança capaz de esmigalhar qualquer ser humano na face da terra.

- Rin-chan! – A voz de Kagome, animada, alta e ressoante já me fez começar a orar em pensamentos. Deus, não permita que Sesshoumaru me veja com esse gorro tosco.

- Fala, Kagome. – Tentei não soar tão preocupada quanto estava quando Kagome se plantou diante de mim, sorrindo de um jeito maníaco.

- Eles vêm!

Por que, Deus, você faz essas coisas comigo?

- C-como assim? – Eu comecei a sentir minhas orelhas pegando fogo. – Eles são ocupados!

Kagome deu ombros, sorrindo.

- Bem, eu convenci Inuyasha que ser papai noel por um tempo pode ser ótimo para a empresa. Marketing, essas coisas.

- E Sesshoumaru? – Tentei perguntar de um jeito minimamente normal sem que parecesse que eu estava querendo sair correndo loucamente pelo shopping até chegar à minha casa o mais depressa possível.

Kagome maneou a cabeça, sorrindo de um jeito inocente _demais. _

- Ele vem.

- Como assim? – Cruzei os braços, tentando não aparentar nervosismo. – Só é _um _papai noel.

Kagome deu uma leve risada, antes de dizer:

- Isso é marketing. Rin-chan, ter mais de um papai noel será apenas um detalhe.

E com aquela frase, ela destruiu minhas perspectivas de uma noite comum vendo os pirralhos vomitarem no papai noel e coisa e tal. Juro que durante a meia hora seguinte eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar em como eu ia ficar parte da noite ao lado daqueles dois, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru.

Ok, é mentira. Apenas Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha é fácil ignorar.

- Eles chegaram! – E de repente Kagome surgiu feito o the flash em minha frente, ajeitando o vestido enquanto simultaneamente tentava aprumar os cabelos debaixo daquele gorro tosco. – Estou bem?

- Você está usando um vestido de Natal cheio de pompons _e _um gorro de Natal, não tem como ficar exatamente muito…

- Rin-chan.

- Okay, está ótimo. – Bufei.

- Você também está linda. – Sem autorização nenhuma, Kagome puxou meus cabelos para frente, fazendo-os se espalhar por meus ombros até a cintura. – Agora sorria.

Continuei séria.

- Certo, deixa pra lá. – Ela mesmo riu, e então olhou para algo atrás de mim por cima do meu ombro. – Eles estão aqui!

E saiu correndo desembestadamente shopping afora enquanto eu permanecia parada. Coragem, Rin, é só ficar quieta que nada vai dar errado.

E então eu me virei. Me virei e encontrei Kagome conversando com Inuyasha e… Sesshoumaru. Os dois usavam roupas sociais; Inuyasha para variar discutindo com Kagome e Sesshoumaru assistindo a cena como se os dois fossem portadores de algum distúrbio incurável, o que acho que as vezes não é muito longe da realidade. Seria cômico se não fosse pela aura que somente Sesshoumaru emanava, uma elegância e frieza capaz de tornar a cena mais ridícula digna de ser assistida. Ele era uma figura alta, de ombros largos, cujos músculos por debaixo das vestes sociais deviam ser harmoniosamente distribuídos pelo corpo masculino. Os cabelos eram longos, prateados e sedosos, e havia aquele par de olhos dourados penetrantes que faziam seus ossos derreterem por debaixo da pele, como se ele pudesse ler sua alma ou algo assim.

Exatamente como ele fez no segundo seguinte ao me olhar. Por um instante eu congelei onde estava, e meu estômago deu um mortal para trás e então se jogou de um penhasco em queda livre. Minha cara inteira começou a pegar fogo e eu juro que eu gostaria de ser uma ema nesse momento para enfiar a cara debaixo do chão.

Controle-se, Rin, controle-se, inferno. Pelo amor de Deus.

- Rin-chan, venha aqui! – Kagome bateu o pé no chão.

Aja normalmente, aja normalmente.

- Estou indo. – Anunciei muito mais para mim mesma do que para Kagome, e comecei a andar numa falsa tranquilidade até eles, vendo Sesshoumaru ainda me fitando. Juro que os ossos das minhas pernas estão derretendo. Vou cair no meio desse maldito shopping e enterrar a cara no chão.

Quando finalmente me aproximei e parei perto do trio, já dava pra saber que Inuyasha era a criatura mais resmungona da face da terra. Tentei soar normal ao dar um oi tímido e observei Kagome e Inuyusha discutindo, tentando ficar séria e focada neles. Usei essa distração para ignorar a presença de Sesshoumaru.

- Eu não vou usar uma barriga falsa, feh!

- O Papai Noel é gordinho, Inuyasha!

- Mas eu não! Posso ser um papai noel que fez dieta, oras!

- Inuyasha idiota, as crianças vão saber que você não é o Papai Noel!

- Eu não sou idiota e você não disse que ia ter que usar uma falsa barriga!

- Porque achei que você ia deduzir! É falsa e você só vai usá-la por algumas poucas horas, não é como se você fosse ficar grávido com uma barriga enorme por nove meses, baka!

- Parem de discutir vocês dois, pelo amor de Deus. Inuyasha pare de ser um animal descerebrado e coloque logo a maldita barriga, Kagome, vá buscar as malditas fantasias. – Numa súbita explosão, tagarelei feito uma matraca.

E apenas segundos depois arregalei os olhos e percebi que os três me encaravam fixamente. Kagome com uma sobrancelha arqueada, Inuyasha com o rosto franzido e Sesshoumaru… Com um sorriso de canto que durou alguns meros segundos antes dele dar ombros e colocar as mãos nos bolsos.

- Sesshoumaru também vai usar barriga falsa! – Foi tudo que Inuyasha foi capaz de dizer, muito segundos depois. Nesse ponto Kagome girou os olhos e foi buscar as fantasias.

- Não usarei nada Inuyasha. Não me envolva em suas promessas. O acompanhei apenas para me pronunciar em nome da empresa.

- Mas você disse… - Inuyasha de repente estava olhando o irmão com os mesmos olhos dourados que Sesshoumaru tinha, embora os de Inuyasha não tivessem a mesma intensidade aplacadora. Na verdade dava pra ver os raiozinhos saindo. –… Que iria ajudar na campanha.

- Se pronunciar para a mídia num shopping de grande movimentação quando a empresa está iniciando algumas parceiras é uma forma de ajudar. Pare de fazer escândalos, idiota.

- Feh! – Inuyasha cruzou os braços, bufante.

Fiquei olhando os dois meio assombrada e resolvi olhar para o outro lado, vendo Sesshoumaru pegar o celular para fazer alguma ligação. Decidi me afastar e começar a preparar tudo para iniciar as visitas ao Papai Noel mais razinza do mundo, tentando ignorar minha cara vermelha cada vez que eu espiava Sesshoumaru andando de um lado a outro num cantinho reservado.

Vinte minutos depois o quadro era o seguinte: Inuyasha sentado na poltrona de papai noel tentando, nas palavras de Kagome, imaginar que aquele era o trono de _Games Of Thrones, _eu ao lado dele me perguntando o que infernos eu estava fazendo ali, Kagome pedindo para eu sorrir depois de sussurrar pela enésima vez à Inuyasha que ele estava no referido seriado da HBO e Sesshoumaru ali por perto, pronto para quando a imprensa chegasse.

Aquilo não poderia dar certo. Os primeiros fotógrafos já estavam chegando quando finalmente a visitação foi liberada. Tudo o que pude dizer a Inuyasha e Kagome foi:

- O inverno está chegando.

Os dois me olharam como se eu fosse uma idiota antes de nos afundarmos na noite mais longa, exaustiva e esquisita da minha vida. Longa porque as crianças não paravam de chegar, exaustiva porque Inuyasha e Sesshoumau Inokuma envolvidos numa "ação de caridade" de Natal atraía uma atenção infernal com fotógrafos, jornalistas e a parafernalha toda da mídia, e esquisita porque entre uma criança e outra, uma resmungação de Inuyasha a respeito da barriga grande que estava apertando o seu abdômen definido, um "cale a boca, baka!" vindo de Kagome e uma pausa para mais uma vez pensar sobre a razão de eu estar ali, meus olhos encontravam os de Sesshoumaru.

Mais de uma vez eu o via observar Inuyasha, na típica expressão fria e séria, passando por Kagome sem grandes emoções e então se fixando em mim. Ali eu geralmente sentia meu rosto tão vermelho quanto se podia pensar e tentava imaginar que ele estava respondendo apenas uma pergunta e olhando para mostrar que sabia do que estava falando.

E foi assim a noite inteira, com meia hora extra pelo Papai Noel ter feito sucesso. Acredite ou não, as crianças amaram Inuyasha. Não sei se foi a síndrome de _eu-sou-o-rei _que ajudou, mas quando a visitação se encerrou, estava tarde e frio do lado de fora. Dava pra saber porque pela janela eu podia ver os montantes de neve nas estradas aumentando gradualmente.

Suspirei, enquanto observava Kagome e Inuyasha abraçados conversando alguma coisa. Olhei discretamente para o lado e vi Sesshoumaru respondendo uma repórter antes de dar ombros e me encaminhar para o vestiário. Podia ter sido uma tarde atípica, mas havia lá seu lado bom na atipicidade.

Dei um sorriso para o nada e fui para o vestiário, onde me livrei do vestido estúpido e daquele gorro tosco, os substituindo por minha calça de inverno quentinha, meus coturnos igualmente aquecidos, meu sobretudo preto, luvas de cashmere e minha touca _beanie. _Me olhei no espelho e avaliei meus enormes olhos castanhos, meu rosto rosado pelo frio e imaginei como eu devia parecer minúscula perto de Sesshoumaru.

Nesse ponto decidi ir embora, meio desanimada. Quando saí do vestiário, já carregando minha mochila, pensei seriamente na hipótese de vazar sem me despedir, mas seria muita falta de educação de minha parte.

Por isso respirei fundo ao ver os três reunidos conversando. Me aproximei sem jeito e então resolvi que meu texto ia ser breve e curto: "Pessoal, vou indo. Até mais!"

- Pessoal. – Anunciei, ao me aproximar. Apertei as alças da bolsa nervosamente ao ver os olhos de Sesshoumaru em mim.

- Rin-chan, estávamos pensando em ir tomar alguma coisa, voc – Kagome começou a falar.

- Tenho que ir pra casa K-chan. Amanhã eu trabalho. – A cortei, séria. Era verdade, eu trabalhava.

- Ah Rin-chan, mas vai ser rápido, nós vamos…

- Não posso. – Insisti, maneando a cabeça. – Além do mais tenho que pegar o ônibus.

- Na realidade eu também não vou poder ir. Tenho que ir para a empresa logo cedo. – Pela primeira vez, Sesshoumaru se pronunciou. O olhei, as maçãs do meu rosto ganhando cor quando ele fixou os olhos dourados em mim. – Se quiser posso lhe dar uma carona, Rin.

Congelei ali mesmo. Sesshoumaru me ofereceu uma _carona? _Ele ofereceu uma carona _pra mim? _Isso é sério?

- Eu… - Abri e fechei a boca feito um peixe algumas vezes, piscando mais que o normal. – E-eu… - Calma Rin, calma, respire, respire, respire. – Ok. – Finalmente disse, meu coração galopando feito um cavalo dentro do meu peito enquanto eu retribuía ao seu olhar fixo no meu firmemente. O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

- Feh, que caretas. – Inuyasha quebrou o momento, bufando. – Nesse caso vamos só eu e Kagome.

- Certo. – Sesshoumaru desviou os olhos dos meus, e então começou a andar. – Até mais. – E então ele me olhou outra vez, o rosto de traços simétricos na típica expressão fria. – Você vem?

Eu continuava chocada.

- Claro. – Sorri desajeitadamente, e então me despedi de Kagome num abraço rápido e de Inuyasha com um manear de cabeça.

Antes de correr para acompanhar Sesshoumaru, mais uma vez eu me questionei: o que infernos eu estou fazendo?

A diferença é que dessa vez eu estava sorrindo.


End file.
